naughty
by kimchunwae
Summary: zelo merupakan maknae dari grup B.A.P,dikarenakan usianya yang masih belia para BABYz selalu menempatkannya diposisi UKE yang lemah pada setiap fanfiction. Namun siapa sangka bahwa sosok seorang zelo ternyata adalah 'AGRESIVE SEME? ' HimLo/YoungLo/DaeLo/JongLo/BangLo here !
1. Chapter 1

Naughty

.

Choi junhong

All B.A.P members

.

Summary : 'zelo merupakan maknae dari grup B.A.P,dikarenakan usianya yang masih belia para BABYz selalu menempatkannya diposisi UKE yang lemah pada setiap fanfiction. Namun siapa sangka bahwa sosok seorang zelo ternyata adalah 'AGRESIVE SEME'? ' HimLo/YoungLo/DaeLo/JongLo/BangLo here~!

.

" _hyu..ngh…engh…hyung..hh.." zelo meremas bahu daehyun hingga berdarah._

"_nde zelo-ya..so tight..~!" daehyun terus menumbuk kencang sweet spot milik zelo,membuat sang empu mendesah tak karuan._

" mwoya?! Sejak kapan?!" namja manis yang kita ketahui bernama choi junhong atau zelo segera meng-_close tab _jendela fanfiction yang baru saja dia baca setengah.

Tangannya terkepal kesal,berkali-kali ia mencari fanfiction bertag'HimLo,BangLo,JongLo,DaeLo,YoungLo' namun hasilnya tetap saja sama. Dialah yang selalu berada diposisi bawah (uke). Belum lagi disetiap fanfiction ia selalu terlihat lemah.

"haish! Kenapa aku selalu menjadi UKE?! Apakah karena aku manis?! Ayolah..bahkan di adegan HimLo akulah yang menjadi UKE! Bukankah himchan-hyung lebih pantas menjadi UKE?!" zelo mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

'_ukh..wajahku ini..' _zelo mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia akui wajahnya memang tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang SEME. Tubuhnya rata tanpa sikapnya yang selalu terlihat malu-malu didepan kamera, sangat menunjukan layaknya ia adalah UKE.

Zelo merebahkan diri diatas kasur. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada langit-langit kamarnya.

" HAIIYAAAHHH!" zelo menggeram frustasi.

Kebetulan para hyungdeul sedang berpergian saat ini. Jadi zelo dengan leluasa bisa berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Zelo keluarkan semua uneg-uneg yang bersemanyam di pikirannya. Tiba-tiba saja cahaya terang melintas di pikirannya.

"akan kuperlihatkan pada kalian BABYz..dan kalian akan membuatku menjadi seorang SEME.." zelo menyunggingkan smirk diwajahnya. Perlahan matanya tertutup damai. Ya,dia tertidur..

Dengan sebuah rencana di pikirannya.

-xXx-

" andwae! Aku tidak mau!" zelo menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

" haish..zelo-ssi,hanya kamu yang cocok mengenakan pakaian ini!" seorang stylist kembali memohon pada zelo yang terus menggeleng kencang.

"shireo! Himchan-hyung bisa memakainya!" zelo mulai menunjuk kearah himchan yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

" zelo-ssi,tubuhmu dan himchan-ssi itu berbeda! Ayolah,zelo-ssi!" sang stylist kembali memohon pada zelo.

Zelo yang pada dasarnya berhati lembut mulai merasa iba telah membebani stylistnya ini. Perlahan ia mengambil baju berwarna pink yang berada ditangan stylistnya itu.

" arraseo, ini terakhir!" ucap zelo sambil berjalan kearah ruang ganti.

_**mission 1,"berpakaian layaknya namja sejati" : GAGAL**_

-xXx-

Saat ini B.A.P sedang syuting disebuah acara ternama.

"yak! B.A.P selain terkenal karena music dan juga karisma,mereka juga terkenal akan 'aegyo'! bukan begitu?" ucap seorang mc pada para member B.A.P.

"ahh..nee,itu benar" yongguk menampilkan gummy smile andalannya,pasalnya ia sudah hapal akan maksud dari pertanyaan ini.

"wah,ternyata B.A.P mempunyai sisi yang begitu manis!bagaimana kalau kita melihat aegyo kalian semua?" Perkataan sang mc membuat para BABYz berteriak girang.

" namun berhubung waktu kami yang hanya tersisa sedikit,nampaknya kami hanya bisa menampilkan satu member! Dan siapakah dia?! Ayo sms ke nomer 08xxxxxxx7x! member dengan polling terbanyak akan melakukan aegyo! Ppali!" ucap sang mc kencang.

Para penonton segera mengeluarkan handphone milik mereka masing-masing dan mengetik dengan cepat. Tak sampai 2 menit,ratusan sms sudah sukses terkirim.

'_aegyo? Paling-paling himchan-hyung atau yongguk-hyung' _batin zelo tenang.

"yak! Stop! Hasilnya sudah ditentukan!" perkataan sang mc membuat para BABYz berhenti mengetik. Perlahan sang mc melirik kearah B.A.P dan tersenyum.

"dan member dengan polling terbanyak adalah…"

Semua member (kecuali zelo) terlihat menahan nafasnya.

" zelo!" ucap sang mc sambil menunjuk kearah zelo,seketika zelo langsung mebelalakan matanya lebar. Sementara para hyungdeulnya bersorak kegirangan.

" ayo zelo! Aegyo! Aegyo! Aegyo!" sorak sang mc,BABYz,juga para hyungdeulnya. Zelo menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang.

'_baiklah..aegyo bukan hanya bbuing-bbuing, dan gwiyomi bukan? Bagaimana dengan wink dengan smirk nakal? Itu pasti akan membuatku terlihat layaknya namja! Dan posisiku sebagai UKE akan berubah!' _ zelo memantapkan hatinya.

Perlahan,ia mengangkat wajahnya kearah kamera.

' _1…2…ti..'_

Baiklah,mungkin zelo memang melakukan seperti apa yang sudah ia tetapkan. Namun sepertinya rasa malu dan juga _blushing _diwajahnya membuat pertunjukan zelo berbalik 180 derajat dari yang ia bayangkan.

Wink? Oke. Namun dengan tambahan alis yang terlihat resah..smirk? oke. Tapi daripada disebut smirk..itu terlihat seperti..entahlah..bibir bawah digigit,dengan senyum yang terlihat kaku. Ditambah wajahnya yang merona merah..*_bayangin aja kayak cewe2 dikomik yang suka ngegoda* _

Yap, zelo..image UKE-mu bertambah..

Sontak para BABYz,mc dan jangan lupakan hyungdeulnya segera berteriak heboh.

'_ppabo zelo..'_ batin zelo yang hanya bisa menahan rasa malu saat ini.

_**Mission 2 "cool image" : GAGAL.**_

-xXx-

" zelo! Aksimu tadi keren sekali! Aigo!" youngjae mencubit pipi zelo kencang

"haish..hyung..jangan bahas itu lagi!"

B.A.P sedang dalam perjalanan menuju dorm mereka saat ini. Dimobil, youngjae dan himchan terus menerus menjaili zelo tentang 'aksi hebat'nya.

" aku lapar.." ujar daehyun sambil mengusap perutnya.

" sebentar lagi sampai.." ucap yongguk sambil terus memainkan handphone-nya.

'_krucuk..'_

" hh..manager kang..tolong mampir dulu,nee?" ucap yongguk sambil memberikan _glare _pada daehyun. Sedangkan daehyun hanya tersenyum manis.

-xXx-

Kini mereka sedang berada disebuah restaurant. Para member mulai memesan makanan yang terdapat pada menu.

" silahkan ditunggu" ucap seorang pelayan pada member b.a.p

Saat ini suasana restaurant sangat ramai. Bukan. Bukan ramai pelanggan.. tapi ramai pengunjung # you na mean?# yah. Para BABYz Nampak memenuhi restaurant hanya untuk merekam dan mengambil foto para member B.A.P

Mungkin karena para BABYz berdesakan,hingga pelayan yang sedang membawa minuman sontak menumpahkan minumannya pada zelo. Jongup yang duduk disamping zelo sedikit terkena minuman tersebut.

" zelo-ya! Gwechanha?" ucap jongup sambil mengelap sang maknae menggunakan kaus lengannya.

" KYAA! JongLo moment!" jerit para BABYz sambil merekam kejadian _lovely _tersebut.

" gwechanha,hyung." Ucap zelo sambil menahan lengan jongup. "haish..lihatlah dirimu hyung,basah. Sini kubersihkan" zelo mengambil tissue dan mengelap wajah jongup yang terkena sedikit cipratan.

" ppabo!" daehyun menarik tangan zelo, membuat aksi zelo terhenti seketika.

" kau basah kuyup! Seharusnya kau yang lihat dirimu!" bentak daehyun kasar pada zelo. Para BABYz sempat terkejut dengan aksi daehyun yang membentak zelo.

Daehyun melepaskan jaket yang sedang ia gunakan dan memakaikannya pada tubuh zelo, belum selesai disitu. Daehyun juga memeluk kencang tubuh mungil zelo.

" aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan." Bisik daehyun yang bisa dibilang cukup kencang.

Sontak para BABYz kembali berteriak histeris

" KYAAA! DaeLo is real!". Zelo hanya mem-pout kan bibirnya.

_**Mission 3 " gentleman" : GAGAL**_

-xXx-

"hyung,kenapa kalian selalu seperti itu?" ujar zelo sesampainya di dorm. Sontak para hyung langsung menengok kearah maknae manis mereka.

" eh? Maksudmu?" youngjae menaikan sebelah alisnya.

" melindungiku seolah-olah aku ini adalah anak kecil yang lemah." Zelo mulai berjalan mendekati hyungdeul-nya berdiri.

" hyung,aku bukan anak kecil lagi,kalian mengerti bukan?" zelo mulai membuka dua kancing pakaiannya. Menampakan bahunya yang putih mulus. Jangan lupakan smirk nakal yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Baiklah,mungkin zelo gagal menunjukan smirk mempesonanya kehadapan para BABYz selama ini. Mungkin dia selalu gagal menjadi namja yang gentle dihadapan kamera selama ini

Namun tidak untuk para hyungdeulnya. Tidak ada kata gagal untuk menunjukan itu semua jika dihadapan hyungdeulnya..

TBC

annyeong~ saia kembali! ada yang kangen?! #PD  
mianhae belum bisa lanjut cerita yang pure love,hehehe lagi mumet.  
.

about this story..  
sebenernya ini bikin iseng2 aja..hahaha XD  
karena zelo yang UKE itu udah 'mainstream' makanya mau nyobain kalo zelo jadi SEME. tolong reviewnya ya ^^

oh,iya! tolong di polling~  
adegan nc yg pertama mau sama siapa nih?  
DaeLo? JongLo? BangLo? YoungLo? HimLo?


	2. HimLo

Naughty

.

"apa maksudmu zelo? Tentu saja kami melindungimu karena kau itu masih kecil, kau maknae kami" ucapan himchan membuat aksi 'membuka kancing' zelo berhenti.

"mwo?" zelo menaikan sebelah alisnya. Berusaha bersikap tenang walaupun sebenarnya ada rasa sakit dan juga kesal yang sedang melanda dirinya.

"iya,seperti yang kubilang tadi. Kau itu maknae kami,wajarkan kalau kami melindungimu? Banyak orang diluar sana yang menginginkanmu, wajahmu manis. Bagaimana kalau kau diculik?" nampaknya himchan tidak menyadari keadaan zelo saat ini. Lihatlah kuku-kuku tangannya yang memutih.

"tubuhmu lemah,bagaimana caramu melindungi diri?! Itu sebabnya kami terus melindungmu" lanjut himchan pedas.

"aku tidak selemah yang kalian bayangkan,hyung" masih dalam posisi '_stay cool and calm_' zelo membantah pernyataan himchan.

"apa kau pernah menemukan fanfiction yang menunjukan dirimu SEME?" himchan masih dengan pedasnya menanggapi permainan adu mulut zelo.

Mendengar perkataan himchan,sontak daehyun,youngjae,jongup dan yongguk tertawa kencang. Tidak bisa mereka bayangkan maknae manis mereka pada posisi diatas. Berbeda dengan zelo yang semakin mengepalkan tangannya.

Selama ini zelo hanya bisa menuruti setiap perkataan hyung-nya. Namun tidak untuk kali ini.

"itu hanya _fiction _bukan _reality,_aku berbeda,hyung" ucap zelo datar.

"hah,pro-"

Belum sempat himchan menyelesaikan kalimatnya,tiba-tiba bibir tipis zelo sudah mendarat tepat pada bibir ranum miliknya. Para member dan termasuk himchan,tentu saja terkejut dengan kelakuan maknae manis mereka.

Zelo melumat bibir himchan kasar,persetan dengan perbedaan umur diantara keduanya. Himchan tidak mau kalah,ia membalas lumatan zelo dengan kasar. Himchan menarik tengkuk zelo agar bisa lebih dalam melumat bibir sang maknae jangkung. Namun seganas apapun lumatan yang diberikan himchan. Zelo sama sekali tidak tergoyahkan. Lumatan zelo lebih dominan.

Tangan kanan zelo mulai bergerak kearah 'benda' diantara selangkangan himchan. Diremasnya benda itu hingga membuat sang empu mendesah tertahan. Tangan kiri zelo masuk kedalam pakaian himchan dan meraba sekitar tubuh himcan. Menemukan gundukan yang zelo cari. Ditekannya gundukan tersebut hingga himchan melengguh.

"hng..hh.."

Kini para member hanya bisa menelan savila mereka masing-masing. Pemandangan yang begitu _'fantastic hot'_ tersuguhkan didepan mata mereka. Bahkan untuk yang pertama kalinya jongup membuka matanya selebar D.O exo hanya untuk melihat pemandangan ini.

Himchan memukul dada zelo,pasokan udaranya sudah menipis. Akhirnya zelo melepaskan ciuman _maut_ mereka. Benang savila terlihat menyambung diantara bibir mereka.

Himchan shock dengan kejadian barusan. Tidak menyangka bahwa maknae mereka bisa se-agresive ini. Lebih shock lagi ketika zelo dengan mudah menggendongnya ala _bridal style_.

"kalian..tunggu saja" ucap zelo sambil melirik kearah hyungdeulnya yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"kajja,kita lanjutkan dikamar" lanjut zelo sambil berjalan santai kearah kamarnya dan jongup.

"ya-yak! Turunkan aku! Zelo!" himchan meronta dalam gendongan zelo, semburat merah tercetak jelas diwajahnya yang manis.

_MeanWhile_

"itu tadi..zelo..kan?" youngjae masih terbengong tidak percaya,yongguk dan daehyun hanya mampu mengangguk saat ini. Seakan masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang diliatnya barusan.

"jadi..aku tidur dimana?" Tanya jongup yang dihadiahi jitakan manis dari sang leader.

-xXx-

Zelo menghempaskan tubuh himchan diatas kasurnya. Melumat kembali bibir ranum himchan hingga berwarna merah merekah.

"yak! Apa-apaan kau?! Seharusnya aku tidak dalam posisi seperti ini!" himchan membentak zelo selepas ciuman maut mereka. Saat ini zelo berada diatas tubuh mungil himchan.

"diam dan nikmatilah,hyung.." bisik zelo dengan nada yang dibuat se-erotis mungkin.

Himchan terbuai dengan bisikan zelo. Namun kembali sadar saat zelo mulai mendekati lehernya. Himchan mendorong dada zelo menjauh,beruntung tangannya dibiarkan bebas. Namun tenaga zelo lebih kuat. Hingga upaya himchan menjadi sia-sia.

"nng..hh.." himchan mendesah ketika zelo menggigit bibirnya cukup kencang.

Tidak mau membuang segera menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam rongga hangat milik himchan. Dijelajahinya mulut himchan, diabsennya satu persatu gigi himchan yang rapih, mengajak bertarung lidah himchan. Namun tentu saja zelo lebih dominan.

zelo melepas ciuman panasnya bersama himchan. Menjilat savila yang tersisa dipinggir mulut milik hyung-nya dan kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher himchan.

"ah..zelo..jangan disi..eungh..hh.." himchan menggigit bibir bawahnya,menahan desahan-desahan nikmat akibat lidah zelo yang bermain diatas permukaan kulit lehernya.

"jangan ditahan,hyung. Aku suka suara desahanmu" zelo mulai membuka kancing pakaian milik himchan. Melepasnya kasar. Dan membuang pakaian himchan kesembarang arah. Zelo menjilat bibirnya nakal ketika melihat tubuh bagian atas himchan yang menggoda. Belum. Ia belum berniat bersenang-senang dengan tubuh himchan. Ia masih ingin bermain dengan wajah mungil himchan.

Zelo mengulum telinga himchan layaknya mengemut lollipop. Membuat himchan perlahan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang begitu merdu di pendengaran zelo.

" ze..engh..zelo..hh..hen-ah!..ngh..tikann~..!" himchan merancau tidak jelas ketika lidah zelo bermain pada lubang telinganya.

Puas akan telinga himchan,zelo kembali pada leher himchan yang masih putih,mulus. Digigitnya perlahan leher himchan.

"a..ah! zelo! Ah!" tangan himchan mulai menjambak rambut zelo. Perlakuan zelo sungguh membuatnya merasa nikmat.

Zelo membuat banyak 'tanda' dileher himchan. Tanda yang menunjukan bahwa himchan adalah miliknya. Zelo mulai menjilati 'hasil karya' yang ia buat. Himchan menggelinjang kenikmatan.

Puas dengan hasil karyanya,perlahan zelo turun menuju dada himchan. Memperhatikan _nipple_ himchan yang berwarna pink-kecoklatan.

"jangan melihatnya seperti itu,aku…malu.." ujar himchan dengan nada mengecil diakhir kalimat. Zelo terkekeh geli.

"wae? Bukankah nanti aku akan melihat semuanya?" canda zelo sambil menampakan smirk yang niscaya bisa membuat semua makhluk lupa diri *_ecjiyehh_*. Himchan memukul dada zelo pelan,wajahnya dibuat merah merona oleh sang maknae.

Zelo masih ingin menggoda hyung-nya ini. Karena itu ia tidak mengambil langkah cepat mengulum_ nipple _menggiurkan milik himchan. Lidahnya hanya berputar-putar disekitar _nipple _kiri yangberwarna pink-kecoklatan tersebut. Dan _nipple _kanan sedang zelo manjakan dengan sentuhan-sentuhan tangannya.

"uhh..hh..tidak usah menggodaku..engh..zelo-ya!" himchan sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi. Sentuhan dan jilatan zelo membuatnya gila dan tentu saja _horny._

"sudah tidak sabar,eoh?" zelo menyeringai.

Himchan yang sudah tertutupi nafsu segera menarik kepala zelo menuju _nipple_ miliknya. Zelo terkekeh dalam hati. Tidak menyangka himchan begitu tidak sabaran dalam urusan 'ranjang'.

dihisapnya _nipple _himchan yang _nipple _kanannya sedang diplintir #_bner gak nulisnya?#_ kencang oleh zelo.

"shh..zel..ngghhh..hh..zelo~!" himchan mendesah kencang. Tangannya terus menjambak rambut halus zelo, mengisyaratkan dirinya ingin diperlakukan lebih. Entah dimana rasa malunya akan desahan tadi. Ia sudah tidak peduli.

Himchan tidak mau kalah dengan zelo. Sementara sang maknae sibuk dengan 'kegiatan'nya. Himchan mulai membuka kancing pakaian zelo,dan tampaklah kulit putih,lembut zelo yang persis seperti bayi.

Menyadari pergerakan himchan. Zelo menghentikan aksinya dan menatap kearah himchan yang sibuk dengan pakaian zelo. Bibir mungil himchan terlihat mengkrucut,sebal.

"jangan mem-pout kan bibirmu seperti itu hyung,kau menggodaku" godaan zelo berhasil membuat rona wajah himchan berubah merah,malu.

"ppabo, zelo ppabo" ucap himchan yang hanya direspon tawa renyah oleh zelo.

"hyung,biasanya para UKE membantu SEME mereka membuka baju,benar kan?" Tanya zelo sambil memandangi wajah himchan yang berada di bawahnya.

"nee." Ujar himchan singkat. Ia masih sibuk dengan urusannya hingga tidak mencerna pertanyaan zelo dengan baik.

Zelo tersenyum puas dengan jawaban himchan. Ternyata hyung-nya yang paling pintar ini bisa tidak menyadari jebakannya.

"siapa yang ppabo sekarang?" ujar zelo sambil menahan tawanya. Ternyata respon himchan begitu lambat.

1..

2..

Ti..

"MWOYA?!" bentak himchan sambil menghentikan kegiatannya.

"ANDWAE! KAU UKE! TOP UKE!" bentak himchan lagi sambil mendorong zelo dari atas tubuhnya.

"ahh..jadi begitu,baiklah.." ucap zelo sambil bangkit dari atas tubuh himchan.

"mwoya?! Kau pergi meninggalkan ku begitu saja?!" himchan kembali membentak zelo. Sementara sang maknae hanya terus berjalan santai kearah pintu kamarnya.

"aku UKE." Ucap zelo datar.

Himchan meruntuki ucapannya yang baru saja terlontar. Ia tidak menyangka kalau zelo akan marah secepat ini. Dia pikir zelo justru akan bermain*_ehem*_ kasar dengannya untuk meyakinkan tentang urusan SEME dan UKE.

Baru saja zelo memegang gagang pintu kamarnya. Namun pergerakannya terhenti karena sepasang tangan yang kini melingkar dipinggangnya. Dan zelo tau siapa itu.

"lepas." Lagi-lagi zelo hanya berkata datar pada himchan.

"tingkahmu seperti UKE,tunjukan padaku sifat SEME mu." ujar himchan sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung zelo.

Zelo ber-smirk ria,dia tidak menyangka bahwa rencananya akan berjalan semulus ini.

Yap. Ini semua sudah direncanakan oleh zelo. _'Membuat himchan mengakui ke-SEME annya'_

"kalau kau SEME.." perlahan..tangan himchan bergerak kebawah.

"kau tidak akan menahan ini"

Wow,nampaknya rencana zelo bukanlah mulus. Melainkan licin! Licin! Demi neptunus yang ada dikartun spongebob..saat ini himchan sedang meremas kuat kejantanan zelo.

"zelo-ah~…" tangan nakal himchan mengelus pelan 'benda' privat milik zelo. Sesekali elusan lembut itu berubah menjadi remasan. Dengan gerakan seperti ini, Tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk membuat _little zelo _terbangun.

" zelo-ah…ayo bermain bersama hyung~" goda himchan sambil memasukan tangannya kedalam celana zelo.

Zelo segera membalikan tubuhnya dan menangkup wajah namja manis yang berada didepannya sekarang.

"cukup hyung,kau sudah membuat'nya' terbangun." Zelo mengecup bibir himchan kilat.

"jangan harap kau bisa berjalan besok,hyung.." ucap zelo lagi dengan nada sexy.

" aku ma-" belum sempat himchan menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Bibir ranum miliknya sudah kembali dikunci dengan bibir zelo.

Suara kecupan basah terdengar begitu nyaring. Lumatan dan gigitan terjadi diantara ciuman panas mereka. Tapi,yah..tentu saja zelo sang SEME yang selalu menjadi pemenang. Bahkan himchan terlihat kewalahan meladeni lidah zelo yang terus bergerak aggressive.

Zelo mendorong himchan bersender pada tembok di belakangnya. Mengecup _nipple _himchan mulai turun kearah pusar. Tangan himchan terus menjambak rambut zelo. Melampiaskan kenikmatan yang sedang zelo berikan padanya.

Puas bermain dengan tubuh indah himchan,kini zelo mulai menjelajah kedaerah _private _yang masih terbungkus oleh celana skinny itu. Dielusnya perlahan _little himchan_ yang terlihat kesempitan dalam celana skinny itu.

"sudah bangun,eoh?" ucap zelo sambil mendongkak. Dilihatnya wajah himchan yang tengah memerah malu. Sesekali himchan menggigit bibirnya yang sudah membengkak untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"kelihatannya kau sesak,apa aku harus mengeluarkanmu?" goda zelo sambil mengecup berkali-kali kejantanan himchan. Sang pemilik hanya mampu meremas kuat rambut zelo sebagai jawaban.

"aku butuh jawaban himchannie-hyung~" zelo kembali mendongkak. Himchan dapat melihat seringai nakal tercetak begitu jelas diwajah sang maknae.

"sesak..aku..ingin kau mengeluarkannya..aku ingin kau mengulumnya..menggigitnya.." _dirty talk _meluncur indah dari mulut himchan.

"as you wish" ucap zelo sambil menurunkan celana beserta underware milik himchan hingga sepaha. Dan terlihatlah _little himchan_ yang sudah setengah menegang.

Zelo menjilat pelan ujung kejantanan himchan. Pelan. Namun berdampak besar,himchan merasa saat itu kakinya adalah jelly. Lemas.

"ahh..zelo~hh!" rancau himchan.

Zelo mengangkat kejantanan himchan dan tampaklah _twinsball _yang terlihat menggoda dimata zelo. Tanpa basa-basi, dikulumnya _twinsball _tersebut. Gigitan kecil Nampak mengiringi kegiatan zelo. Himchan kewalahan,ia menyandarkan berat tubuhnya pada tembok dibelakangnya.

"shh…ahh..zel..shh..hh..zelo~hh.." himchan mendesah nikmat ketika gigitan kecil kembali memanjakan _twinsball_ nya.

"hmm..?" kejantanan himchan bergetar menerima getaran mulut himchan hendak terjatuh. Kalau saja zelo tidak menahannya tadi.

"wae?" ujar zelo sambil kembali mendirikan (?) himchan.

"lanjutkan dikasur saja.." ucap himchan lemah. Sungguh. Ia tidak bisa menahan rangsangan yang diberikan zelo. Itu terlalu nikmat.

Zelo tersenyum mesum,ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga himchan.

"_kau terlihat lebih menarik jika seperti itu,hyung" _

Himchan membelalakan matanya mendengar penuturan zelo. Sementara zelo hendak kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

"jebal! Hentikan..!" ucapnya sambil mendorong kepala zelo menjauh dari kejantanannya. Gerakan zelo terhenti dan mulai menggenggam pergelangan tangan himchan. Berpikir bahwa zelo akan menariknya keatas kasur membuat himchan bernapas lega.

Namun tidak.

Zelo justru menahan tangan himchan kuat. Ditahannya kedua tangan himchan ketembok.

"ah..! ah..! zelo~hh! Henti-shhh..~kaann..hh~! enghhh~!" himchan kembali menggelinjang nikmat. Tangannya dicengkram erat oleh zelo hingga tidak dapat melawan. Toh,dibebaskan pun dia tetap tidak akan melawan,tenaganya sudah habis.

Zelo sama sekali tidak berhenti mengulum _little himchan_. Justru karena desahan himchan,zelo semakin gencar melanjutkannya.

"ahh~! Ahh! Ahh..~"

Kaki himchan yang sudah melemah membawanya turun. Kini posisi himchan terduduk dengan zelo yang terus mengulum kejantanannya. Tangan himchan kembali zelo hanya mampu menjambak dan mendesah.

"ah..! zelo! I'm..hh..!enghh..~!..moreh~hh!..im gonna come!" ucap himchan sambil menjambak kencang rambut zelo.

Zelo yang merasakan kejantanan himchan bergetar,segera menyudahi kegiatannya. Himchan mendesah kecewa. Namun kembali bersemangat ketika zelo mengocok kejantanannya kencang.

"anghh! Zelo~Hhh! Mmnnhh..!~" himchan kembali mendesah hebat.

Precum mulai membasahi tangan zelo. Tapi zelo tidak peduli. ia tetap mengocok kejantanan himchan kencang. Bahkan lebih kencang dari sebelumya.

"ohh..ze..zellohh..hh..akuh..~" himchan kembali menggeliat tak nyaman. Perutnya bergejolak ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Zelo semakin mempercepat kocokannya.

"ju..JUNHONG~!"

**CROT!**

Cairan sperma himchan membasahi telapak tangan zelo. Himchan berusaha bernafas normal setelahnya. Kekuatannya terkuras.

"sudah lelah?" ujar zelo sambil menjilati tangannya yang basah oleh sperma. Himchan menunduk malu mendengar perkataan zelo.

"kita baru memulainya hyung,tadi itu hanya pemanasan." Bisik zelo mesum sambil menggigit kecil telinga himchan. Himchan kembali mengerang lemah.

Zelo menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Kembali melumat bibir kecil milik himchan yang merasa sedikit tidak nyaman karena punggungnya harus bersatu dengan tembok dingin dibelakangnya.

Lumatan dan gigitan kembali terjadi. Himchan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher zelo, sesekali himchan menarik tengkuk zelo untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Zelo tidak kalah aggressive. Tangannya yang bebas kembali mengocok kejantanan himchan.

"hmmp..~mmnhh..enghh" himchan mendesah tertahan.

Tangan kiri zelo mulai mencari letak _nipple _himchan. Dapat. Dicubitnya _nipple _himchan kencang hingga memerah.

"anghh..nghh..shh.." himchan mulai menggeliat tak nyaman. Lagi-lagi perutnya ingin mengeluarkan cairan itu.

Zelo melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap _junior _himchan. Ide jahil kembali mengalir. Ditutupnya lubang nikmat himchan dan dikocoknya kencang.

"ahh~!..Zeloh~hh!..Lepasshh..shh..aku-hh..enghh..shh.." himchan mendorong tubuh zelo sekuat tenaga. Pikirannya frustasi karena tidak dapat mengeluarkan kenikmatannya. Sementara zelo hanya tersenyum mesum menatap wajah himchan yang memerah.

"choi junhong,hyung..panggil namaku.." bisik zelo sambil menjilat cuping himchan pelan.

"ah..ahh..cho..choi..hh..nghh..junhh..anghhh~" himchan mendesah hebat.

"yang benar,hyung~" goda zelo sambil mempercepat kocokannya.

Siapa yang menyangka maknae manis ini bisa begitu nakal dalam urusan 'ranjang'?#_saya sang author aja gak nyangka..#_

"cho..choi..enghh~! ahh..! cho..CHOI JUNHONG~HHH!" jerit himchan saat sudah tidak mampu menahan rangsangan zelo.

" pintar" ujar zelo sambil menyeringai.

Zelo kembali menundukan wajahnya mendekati tempat '_private'_ himchan berada. Zelo membuka lubang nikmat himchan dan kembali menghisapnya. Entah sekuat apa hisapannya hingga tulang pipi zelo tercetak diwajahnya. Zelo juga meng-_in-out_ kan kejantanan himchan hingga hyungnya ini hanya bisa mendongkak sambil mendesah sekeras-kerasnya.

"AHH~! NGHH~HH!"

**CROT!**

Himchan mengeluarkan cairan nikmatnya dalam mulut zelo. Zelo meminumnya habis tanpa menyisakan satu tetespun_ #hingga tetes terakhir~#_. Mungkin karena ini adalah pengalaman pertama zelo. Rasanya sedikit asing dimulutnya.

"pemanasan sudah..pembukaan sudah..kajja kita ke inti,hyung" bisik zelo pelan.

Zelo kembali memberdirikan himchan. Kali ini kedua pergelangan tangan himchan dicengkram erat keatas kepalanya,posisi himchan menghadap ketembok. Zelo menurunkan celana himchan yang masih tergantung dipaha sejak tadi. Dibuangnya asal celana tersebut.

Kini himchan sudah _full-naked._

"aku butuh pelumas,hyung~" ujar zelo nakal sambil mengarahkan jarinya kemulut himchan.

Himchan mengemut jari zelo. Karena kedua tangannya sedang dikunci oleh zelo, himchan merasa sedikit kesulitan mengulumnya.

Dirasa cukup. Zelo menarik jarinya dari kuluman himchan.

Zelo memasukan jari tengahnya menuju _hole _himchan.

"eungh.." himchan melengguh ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Jari telunjuk menyusul jari tengah berada.

"AKH!.." rintih himchan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"mianhae hyung…" ucap zelo sambil menjilat leher jenjang himchan. Berharap bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa sakit yang sedang dirasakan oleh hyung-nya.

"eungh..tidak apa..hh..aku..suka permainan kasar.." jawab himchan lirih.

"jinjja?..kalau begitu aku tidak perlu menahan diri.."

Zelo melesakkan ketiga jarinya memasuki hole himchan dan menggerakannya ganas.

"oohhh..zel..ohh..~" himchan menggerakan pinggulnya mengikuti irama permainan zelo.

"ah~!" himchan membusungkan dadanya ketika zelo menyentuh _sweet spot_ miliknya.

"ahh..disini?" ujar zelo sambil mempercepat gerakan _in-out _nya. Desahan himchan kembali membanjiri sudut-sudut kamar.

"ahh! Nee~shh..hh..eunghh..~! mooreehh~hh..i..hh..want..moreehh..hh" desahan himchan membuat zelo mempercepat gerakannya. Namun zelo tidak ingin membuat himchan klimaks. Cukup bermain-main saja.

Setelah dirasa cukup. Zelo mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, himchan mendesah kecewa.

" aku akan menggantinya dengan yang lebih besar,hyung" bisik zelo sambil menggendong himchan. Himchan kembali tersenyum mendengarnya.

Zelo kembali menindihnya himchan kembali dan dikecupnya bibir merah yang sudah membengkak miliknya.

"bolehkah?" bisik zelo sambil menatap mata sayu himchan.

Himchan tidak menjawab. Dia justru menggerakan tangannya menuju kejantanan zelo dan meremasnya kasar.

"akh!" zelo memekik pelan.

Himchan mulai menurunkan celana zelo dan beserta underware milik zelo. Zelo menatap himchan mesum. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengerling nakal. _#you na mean?#_

"kau butuh pelumas~" ucap himchan seraya mendorong tubuh zelo.

Kini keadaan berubah terbalik,zelo berada dibawah sementara himchan sedang menindih tubuhnya. Himchan menjilat bibir zelo nakal.

Himchan mulai mengecup tubuh zelo nakal. Tidak mau kalah dengan zelo,himchan juga membuat tanda yang begitu banyak pada permukaan kulit mulus zelo. Hingga akhirnya himchan sampai pada kejantanan zelo yang menegang.

"woah..ternyata 'milikmu' besar juga" goda himchan sambil mengelus kejantanan zelo. Sedangkan zelo hanya tertawa renyah.

Tanpa basa-basi himchan segera memasukan kejantanan zelo kedalam mulut hangatnya. Sedikit sulit memasukan kejantanan zelo yang besar kedalam mulutnya. Akhirnya himchan hanya mampu memasukan setengah kedalam mulutnya, sedangkan sisanya ia genggam menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Jilat,kulum, gigit. Berulang-ulang kegiatan itu himchan lakukan dengan kasar. Seolah membalas dendam akan apa yang zelo sudah lakukan padanya.

"shh..kau..eungh..nakal,hyungh..hh.." desah zelo sambil meremat sprei yang berada dibawahnya.

Himchan melepas kulumannya dan tersenyum manis kepada zelo.

"aku hanya mencontohkan apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku,zelo-ya" ucapnya manis.

Himchan kembali mengulum nikmat kejantanan zelo. Sesekali himchan tersedak karena gerakan _in-out _yang ia lakukan.

Setelah dirasa cukup basah, zelo mendorong kepala himchan menjauh. Dengan berat hati himchanpun melepas kulumannya.

"mianhae hyung,mungkin ini akan terasa sakit." Ucap zelo pelan. Himchan mengangguk pelan.

Zelo menaikan kedua kaki himchan kepundaknya. Menampakkan _hole _pink nan sempit milik himchan. Perlahan zelo mulai memasukan ujung kejantanannya..

"appo.." lirih himchan.

"stt..uljima,hyung…" zelo berusaha menenangkan himchan. Dikocoknya kejantanan himchan pelan.

"nghh..move~hh..hh" desah himchan seraya menggerakan pinggulnya.

Zelo kembali memasukan kejantanannya dalam hole himchan. Himchan kembali mendesah kesakitan. zelo sudah tidak bisa menghentikannya sekarang. _Hole _himchan terus mencengkram erat kejantanannya. Lagipula kalau zelo berhenti disini,itu akan membuat himchan semakin kesakitan.

Zelo menghentakkan kejantanannya kencang hingga sukses masuk semua. Himchan menjerit. Dengan sigap zelo segera meredam jeritannya dengan lumatan dan sentuhan.

"anghh…zelo~hh..move..hh.." himchan kembali menggerakan pinggulnya. Zelo segera meng_ in-out_ kan miliknya dalam hole himchan. Dinding rectum himchan terus menjepit kejantanan zelo kuat. Membuat zelo merasa kesakitan dan nikmat dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"ahh..ahngh…zelo-hh..fasterr..shh.." himchan mengalungkan kakinya pada tengkuk zelo.

Zelo segera mempecepat gerakannya. Bunyi decitan ranjang mulai terdengar menandingi suara desahan mereka.

"ahh~!" himchan menjerit nyaring.

Zelo menyeringai mendengar jeritan sexy itu. Jeritan penuh makna.

Zelo mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari hole sempit himchan, membuat himchan bertanya-tanya bingung. Ketika hanya tersisa ujungnya, zelo kembali menghujam hole sempit nan nikmat tersebut.

Himchan membusungkan tubuhnya kedepan hingga melengkung. Tepat sasaran.

-xXx-

Entah sudah berapa ronde yang mereka lakukan. sudah berkali-kali kejantanan zelo membesar dan menegang dalam tubuhnya.

Namun himchan tetap belum terbiasa. Ditengah-tengah pergerakan zelo,selalu saja dinding rectum himchan kembali mencengkram erat kejantanan zelo. seperti sedang memasuki lubang jarum. Sempit dan menyakitkan.

"Uuungghh…jun..junhongh..hh.."

"ukh..ri-rileks..shh..hyung..kau terlalu ketat..hh.." zelo mengelus pipi himchan lembut. Berusaha menenangkan kembali.

Tidak ingin membuat zelo semakin kesakitan. himchan mencoba keras untuk tetap rileks. Beruntung zelo membantunya dengan mengocok kejantanannya.

Sudah kembali rileks, zelo segera menghujam hole himchan dengan sekali sentakan. Himchan menjerit kencang. Namun berganti dengan desahan nikmat ketika zelo kembali mengenai titik terdalamnya. Yap, _sweet spot_ miliknya.

"feel better? "

"ennghh..yess..hh" himchan hanya mampu menjawab singkat.

Zelo kembali menghujam tubuh himchan keras.

"ahh~ ahh..moreehh..hh jun..honghh..i want morehh..deeper~..fasterr.."

Zelo menyeringai mendengar desahan dan erangan sexy himchan. Ini semua begitu memabukkan! Dinding ketat himchan begitu memanjakan dan mencengkram kesejatian zelo. membuat zelo merasakan kembali klimaks yang akan menghampirinya.

"hyung..hh..a-aku.."

"bersama..hh..jun-honghh.."

Zelo dan himchan saling mempercepat gerakan mereka.

"akh~! Eunghh~.." himchan kembali membusungkan dadanya ketika tangan zelo memijat lembut kejantanan miliknya. Dan itu membuat hole himchan semakin memanjakan _little _zelo.

Belum puas dengan cengkraman yang diberikan. Zelo kembali menambah sentakan beserta gerakan tangannya. Himchan mendesah gila.

"akh…ahh..jun..hongie..ze..zelo~hh"

Cairan precum kembali membasahi tangan zelo. dinding rectum himchan kembali mengetat. Memeluk kencang bagian private zelo. tanpa bisa ditahan,desahan nikmat melucur dari bibir zelo.

"khh…why so tight..~"

"nghh~! Junhong! A-akuhh..hh…AHH!" himchan menjerit kencang ketika dirinya telah sampai pada puncak kenikmatan. Mengalirkan cairan yang mengotori tangan zelo dan juga perut mereka. himchan kembali mengetatkan dindig rectumnya. Membuat zelo mendesah hebat. Dan dengan satu sentakan keras, zelo berada dipuncaknya.

Himchan dapat merasakan cairan zelo mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Membuatnya kembali mendesah nikmat.

Zelo menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas himchan. Nafasnya berderu kencang.

"hh..hh..bagaimana..? hh.." ujar zelo sambil menetralkan deru nafasnya.

"hh..h..kau..menang.." ucap himchan dengan nafas yang masih menggebu-gebu.

"hahaha..hh..sudah kubilang bukan..hh..aku yang UKE itu..hh..hanyalah fanfiction..dan lihatlah sekarang..seandainya para BABYz bisa melihat kejadian..hh..ini.."

"ppabo." Ucap himchan singkat. Zelo hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"ppabo..hh..besok kau harus bertanggung jawab..hh.." lanjut himchan dengan deru nafas yang sudah lumayan membaik.

"nee..akan kugendong kau,hyung. Hingga besok para BABYz akan membuat perubahan pada fanfiction mereka,hahaha" zelo tertawa.

Perlahan..kedua insan itu mulai menutup matanya damai.

-xXx-

"hyung,himchan-hyung benar-benar sudah ditumbangkan oleh zelo! eottoke?!" youngjae memukul lengan yongguk yang notabene-nya adalah 'THE KING OF SEME'.

"hah?! Ke-SEME anku terancam! Andwaee! Demi cheese cake dan berbagai makanan! Aku bersumpah tidak akan rakus lagi jika aku tetap menjadi SEME!" jerit daehyun dengan nada 9 oktaf-nya.

"diam kau bodoh! Dasar bodoh!" bentak youngjae sambil melemparkan bantal pada kepala daehyun.

"yak!sakit bodohhh!" daehyun kembali menjerit dengan nada yang sama.

Yongguk yang sedari tadi diam. Akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"semuanya.." ucapnya dengan nada nge-bass berkarismatic.

Seketika suasana kembali hening.

"jiwa ke-SEME an kita terancam. Maksudku..jiwa ke-SEME an kalian terancam. Buatlah suatu taktik!" yongguk mengepalkan tangannya di udara.

"kenapa hanya kami,hyung?" jongup yang sedari tadi diam,akhirnya mulai membuka mulut.

"karena aku tidak mungkin ditumbangkan,lagi pula mana mungkin para BABYz menginginkanku menjadi seorang UKE?" yongguk melipat tangannya sombong.

Jongup,youngjae, dan daehyun hanya mampu memasang wajah poker face.

-xXx-

TBC

Muahahahaha! Ff macam apa ini?! Aneh? Emang..GaJe? betul.. udahlah..kkaebsong aja~  
sesuai permintaan ^^ HimLo udah selesai~! Berhubung kemaren banyak sekali guest yang request "HimLo". Nahhh..ayo di repiu lagi~~~ XD

Who's the next UKE? Apakah yongguk akan menjadi UKE? I don't know~

Tolong di polling lagi,nee? YoungLo kah? DaeLo kah?JongLo? BangLo?


	3. chapter 3

Naughty

.

.

" Zelo,antar aku kesana!"

" Zelo,aku ingin pergi kesitu!"

"haish! Zelo! cepatlah! Apa gunanya kaki panjangmu itu?!"

"Zelo! gendong yang benar! Posisiku tidak nyaman!, dasar pabbo!"

Zelo!,Zelo!,Zelo!,Zelo!~!

"yak!Hyung!Bersabarlah sedikit!Kaki ku lelah membawamu kesana-kemari!" Zelo yang sedari tadi diam,akhirnya mulai membuka mulut.

" mwoya?! Kau tidak menurutiku?! Siapa yang menyebabkanku seperti ini?! Kalaupun semalam kau tidak melakukannya, aku juga tidak akan terus-terusan memanggilmu seperti ini!" bentak Himchan, sang pelaku penyiksaan (?).

"setidaknya aku-"

"cepat gendong aku kesana! Aku butuh cermin untuk merapihkan rambutku!" jerit Himchan melengking.

Zelo tertunduk pasrah. Seandainya dia tau akan berakhir seperti ini,niscaya dia tidak akan memulainya dari Himchan. Tapi..takdir sudah ditetapkan. Dengan berat hati,Zelo kembali menggedong himchan menuju letak cermin di-dorm mereka.

Dari kejauhan, para member yang lain memperhatikan Zelo dan himchan. Sedikit iba melihat Zelo yang terus-terusan menggedong Himchan kesana-kemari. Tapi takut nasib mereka akan berakhir menjadi UKE ,mereka memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur.

Hari ini para member memulai berbagai upaya penangkalan bodoh demi menjaga status ke SEME-an mereka. seperti..memakai pakaian berlapis-lapis, menjerit dengan nada diatas 9 oktaf ketika didekati Zelo dengan jarak kurang dari 30 cm, memakai kostum tiger lengkap dengan kumis tigger palsu, dan membawa pokeball kemana-mana.

Insiden Himchan sudah diurus oleh Youngjae dan Yongguk, kemampuan otak mereka membuat manager percaya bahwa Himchan habis terjatuh hingga tidak bisa jalan. Mereka mendapat libur selama 3 hari. Libur.. liburan yang seharusnya diisi dengan gurauan dan candaan..

Tidak untuk kali ini.

-xXx-

"Aku kasihan melihat Zelo seperti itu." Ucap Youngjae pelan. Tangannya terus mengipas-ngipas badannya. Disiang hari yang terik, memakai baju berlapis-lapis. Ide brilliant..

"Aku juga,tapi aku takut keperawananku (?) diambil olehnya!" Daehyun yang duduk disamping Youngjae menghentikan aksi makannya. Sesekali pandangannya menoleh kearah kamar yang sedang Zelo dan Himchan hinggapi (?), takut pembicaraan mereka terdengar.

"aku masih belum percaya dengan apa yang sudah Zelo lakukan kemarin, Sampai sekarang aku masih berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi." Yongguk memainkan ekor dari kostum tigger yang ia kenakan.

"nado.." ujar Jongup singkat sebari melempar-lemparkan pokeball ditangannya ke udara.

"ngomong-ngomong..untuk apa pokeball itu Jongup?" Tanya youngjae bingung.

"ah,ini? Pokeball ini akan kulempar kearah Zelo ketika dia mendekati ku, dan kemudian Pikachu muncul untuk menyerangnya. Kuharap Pikachu tidak menyetrum Zelo dengan listrik ber-volt tinggi." Jawab jongup polos.

Youngjae,Daehyun dan Yongguk hanya bisa memasang wajah tersenyum garing, rencana Jongup sangat-sangat genius diantara rencana mereka semua. Yah,genius..

-xXx-

"Zelo-ya! Aku mau Americano! Bukan caramel latte!" lagi-lagi Himchan melengking kencang.

Himchan menyuruh Zelo untuk pergi membelikannya Americano di tempat kopi langganannya. Tapi Zelo justru kembali dengan segelas caramel latte dalam porsi jumbo. Sia-sia penantian Himchan selama 30 menit untuk kopinya.

"aku tidak tahu,hyung! Disitu banyak sekali kopi! Dan ada banyak BABYz yang mengejarku, akhirnya aku hanya memesan asal. Lagipula rasanya tidak berbeda kok!" Zelo membela diri. Himchan mem-pout kan bibir merahnya.

"Americano dan caramel latte berbeda..aku ingin Americano.." Himchan melirih pelan. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca sambil menatap kearah Zelo. berharap Zelo akan kembali pergi untuk Americano-nya.

"hh..arraseo..aku mandi kemudian pergi lagi..nee?" Zelo menyerah. Dia memang berhati lembut layaknya UKE #_digorok zelo#. _Zelo pergi mengambil handuk dan melangkah gontai menuju kamar mandi.

Melihat kepergian Zelo,para member segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk mendekati Himchan.

"w-wae? Kalian mengejutkanku, dan apa-apaan pula gayamu Yongguk?! Youngjae?!"

"stt! Ini upaya untuk menjaga keperawanan (?) kami." Bisik Daehyun sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir. Memberi isyarat pada Himchan untuk tenang.

"ohh..nee,tapi apa-apaan gaya kalian ini?" mengerti keadaan,Himchan pun mengecilkan suaranya hingga terdengar seperti bisikan. Jari lentiknya menunjuk kearah Yongguk dan Youngjae.

"ini agar Zelo sulit membuka baju ku,hehehe" Youngjae tersenyum garing.

"dan kau Yongguk? Untuk apa kostum tigger ini?" kini mata Himchan melirik kearah Yongguk.

"agar maknae itu takut kepadaku, buktinya sejak tadi dia tidak berani mendekatiku" Yongguk tertawa.

Baiklah..ide Youngjae masih bisa Himchan terima dengan akal sehat. Tapi Yongguk..entahlah..  
bagaimana kalau kau tau rencana Jongup?,Kim Himchan..?

"hh..kalian ini.." ujar Himchan sambil menepuk pelipisnya. bisa-bisanya leader dalam kelompok mereka mempunyai pikiran sedangkal itu. Kemana otak jeniusmu dalam strategi perang,Yongguk?!

"ngomong-ngomong..hyung.." Daehyun menatap mata Himchan dalam-dalam. Pergelangan tangan Himchan digenggam erat olehnya.

"jadi..bagaimana kemarin?" tanyanya polos, semburat merah muda muncul diwajah cantik Himchan.

"a-apa maksudmu,eoh?!" Himchan menarik tangannya dari Daehyun. Mencoba mengusir ingatan akan pergulatan panasnya dengan Zelo kemarin.

"iya,hyung! Aku juga penasaran! Ayo beritahu kami! Kenapa hyung bisa sampai ditumbangkannya?! Apakah dia bermain kasar? Apakah 'milik'nya besar? Apakah dia seorang good kisser? Apakah di-"

"cukup." Ucap Yongguk dengan nada mengerikan. Youngjae menghentikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bisa diperkirakan tidak akan berhenti jika saja Yongguk tidak memerintahkan nya.

"a-ah..itu.." Himchan merasa saat ini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

Berkali-kali ia mencoba menghilangkan ingatan tentang kejadian semalam,baru saja melupakan sedikit. Tapi pertanyaan Youngjae mengundang mereka masuk kedalam pikiran Himchan kembali.

'_apakah aku harus menceritakannya? Tapi..'_ Himchan resah. Selain malu,lagipula saat ini ada Jongup yang masih polos. Apakah dia benar-benar akan menceritakan kejadian semalam?

"jebal hyung, aku ingin mendengarnya." Jongup yang duduk dipinggir mulai merapat.

Lupakan Jongup yang polos,dia tidak sepolos yang Himchan kira..

"Ba-baiklah..emm..iya,dia bermain kasar,mmn..tidak terlalu kasar,atau bisa dibilang lembut? Entahlah, kalian harus mencobanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Lalu..kenapa aku bisa ditumbangkan olehnya? Aku sedikit bingung untuk menjawab ini,karena aku sendiri tidak tahu jelas mengapa, sentuhan-sentuhannya begitu lembut,dan.. membuatku ketagihan..aku..maksudku.."

Suhu tubuh Himchan memanas. jika ada seseorang yang membutuhkan api,sepertinya bisa Himchan lakukan.

"nee! Nee! Lanjutkan,hyung!" sela Daehyun cepat. Hidungnya sudah dia sumpal dengan tissue gulung karena tidak berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Member lain juga tidak berbeda jauh dengan Daehyun.

"a-ah,nee..lalu 'milik'nya..err..besar..lumayan..tapi begitu dia memasukannya dalam tubuhku..ternyata 'milik'nya benar-benar besar sekali..lumatan dan hisapannya membuat tubuhku seolah melayang..kemudian..iya,dia seorang good-kisser, atau god kisser? Sebaiknya kalian rasakan sendiri. Dan satu hal yang membuatku sedikit heran..dan takjub.."

"apa itu?! Apa itu?!" kini Yongguk menyela.

Kalian bertanya kemana perginya ninja berisik itu? Atau biasa kita kenal dengan Daehyun?, dia ada disana. Terbaring dengan tissue yang masih menyumpal hidungnya, dan fantasy melayang-layang diatas pikirannya.

"dia..sangat nakal diatas ranjang..dan..sosok polos itu,sama sekali tidak terlihat..yang kulihat hanyalah Zelo dengan tatapan menggoda juga nakal..mnn..dia juga sering menggodaku..lalu.."

"lanjut hyung.." sekarang Youngjae.

Yongguk? Sepertinya dia bergabung dengan Daehyun dan dunia fantasy liar..

"em..suaranya..terdengar begitu..sexy..?..apalagi desahan nikmatnya yang..mmn..terdengar begitu merdu..kalian mengerti bukan..?"

Jongup mengangguk,suaranya serasa tercekat ditenggorokan. Udara yang panas bertambah panas sekarang..Youngjae? ahh..kalian tau kemana dia..

"loh?..kenapa hanya tinggal kau yang tersisa,Jongup?" ujar Himchan bingung,rupanya dia tidak menyadari suara '_gedebuk'_ yang sudah para member lakukan.

"ppali,lanjut hyung" Jongup kembali menyumpal hidungnya dengan gulungan tissue.

"ya,lalu..ak-"

"apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Zelo muncul secara tiba-tiba dibelakang Himchan,tubuhnya tidak terbalut apapun selain boxer berwarna biru tua miliknya. Rambut basahnya meneteskan air yang kemudian mengalir ke lehernya ..dadanya ...perutnya,..kemudian..

Baiklah...Jongup,out!

"eh?! Jonguppie-hyung?! Loh? Ada Youngjae-hyung juga?! Eh? Daehyun-hyung dan Yongguk-hyung?! Kenapa mereka semua?! Dan..kenapa semuanya mimisan seperti ini,eoh?!"

Zelo melirik kearah Himchan yang masih terduduk dengan wajah merah,semakin merah ketika Zelo mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Oh,tuhan..kenapa maknae mereka bisa seperti ini..

"Himchan-hyung,ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya Zelo bingung, tangannya menggaruk rambutnya yang basah. Oh,lupakan tentang rambut itu.

Maksudku..lihatlah pandangan Himchan berada dimana..

Yap, disana..ditempat private milik Zelo. ditempat Himchan mengem-..sial..Himchan kembali mengingat semua kejadian semalam.

"hyu-..oh~ sepertinya aku tidak salah lihat.." Zelo tersenyum penuh makna.

"hyung~ kau mesum..atau,sentuhan ku kemarin kurang..?" ujar Zelo sambil terus tersenyum jahil.

Himchan tersadar dari lamunannya. Sial,tertangkap basah..

"mw-mwo?! Aku tidak melihat kearah 'benda' itu kok!" Himchan mencoba membela diri,walaupun saat ini wajahnya sudah sukses dibuat merah merona oleh Zelo.

"aku hanya bercanda,tapi sepertinya kau benar-benar memperhatikannya,eoh?.." Zelo menundukan tubuhnya, membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Himchan.

"aku..aku..ak-akh~!" Himchan melengguh ketika Zelo mengelus kejantanannya lembut.

Sial. Jari-jari panjang Zelo kembali bermain ditempat sensitive Himchan. Elusan lembut itu perlahan berubah menjadi remasan keras. Membuat Himchan mendesah pelan.

"akh..ze-zelo..hh..jangan..mnnh..disituhh..~"

"ohh..kalau begitu aku harus melakukannya disini?" tangan Zelo merambat masuk kedalam baju Himchan, mencubit _nipple _yang perlahan menegang karena sentuhannya.

"ah..ah..zelohh~..hh..jangan..hh..jang-ah! Nghh.." Himchan mendorong bahu Zelo. tenaganya pelan,hingga tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun.

"atau disini?" kini bibir Zelo mendekati arah leher Himchan. Menghembuskan nafas hangat pada kulit Himchan hingga membuatnya menggelinjang geli.

"zel-..junhonghh..hh..stop..mnnhh.." Himchan mencoba menahan desahannya kuat. Namun jari jemari Zelo yang menari dikulitnya membuat Himchan terus mendesah kuat. Semakin kuat..

Hingga..

"aduh…kepalaku..pusing sekali.." Youngjae terbangun dari dunia fantasy dan memijat pelipisnya.

"eungh..jun..junhonghh..junho-nghh..!"

Youngjae terkejut mendengar desahan Himchan yang terdengar di indra pendengarannya. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika mengetahui dimana suara itu berasal.

Tepat didepannya.

Tepat didepan wajahnya,Youngjae melihat raut muka Himchan memerah. Tangan Himchan memeluk erat tengkuk namja yang tengah melahap lehernya.

Youngjae membuka mulutnya lebar

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan,Himchan membuka matanya.

O

M

G

Himchan mendorong tubuh Zelo kencang,tidak berpengaruh besar. Hanya membuat Zelo menjauh sedikit dari tubuhnya.

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan,ppabo?!" bentak Himchan kasar sambil merapihkan pakaiannya.

"ada yang salah?" ucap Zelo sambil menatap Himchan polos. Sok polos..

Himchan melirik Youngjae,masih menganga lebar.. ingin rasanya Himchan ditelan bumi saat ini juga. Entah akan dia taruh dimana wajahnya ini.

"ya! Ada yang salah! Seharusnya sehabis mandi kau pergi membelikanku kopi! Bukan berada disini!" bentak Himchan lagi. Zelo menutup telinganya. Bising.

"haish..apakah Americano begitu penting hingga hyung mengabaikan sentuhanku?" Zelo mengusap pipi Himchan lembut. Rupanya maknae ini belum sadar kalau sedang diperhatikan..

"pergi!" Himchan melengking kencang, seketika Zelo merasa telinganya tuli. Tapi lengkingan Himchan tetap tidak bisa menyadarkan Youngjae yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"haih! Nee! Aku akan pergi!" Zelo membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati Youngjae yang tengah terbengong-bengong.

"oh,halo hyung~" sapa Zelo sambil melambaikan tangannya. Tetap belum sadar..

Himchan geram melihat Youngjae,sebegitu shock kah? Tapi ini keterlaluan! Himchan menggerutu sebal. Tapi langsung kembali tersenyum manis ketika ide jenius muncul dalam otaknya.

"zelo," panggil Himchan,kebetulan Zelo belum beranjak jauh dari tempat Himchan duduk.

"nee hyung?"

"kau pergi.." Himchan menampakkan seringai manisnya. Tidak sabar melihat reaksi Youngjae setelah ini.

"bersama Youngjae" lanjutnya .

"oh,nee~ baguslah" Zelo tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Himchan. Mendapatkan teman dalam tugasnya yang merepotkan ini, yah.. 'teman'.

1..

2..

3..

"MMMWWWOOOOOOO?!"

_flashback chap 1_

"_kalian..tunggu saja"_

_end flashback_

.

.

TBC

Muahahaa! Author is back ~!  
mianhae tidak bakal bikin NC-nya di chap selanjutnya kok ^^

Biar full getoohh…kayak HimLo..

Seharusnya sekarang giliran appa yongguk,tapi berhubung yang minta and yang nolak banyak..  
jadi author kasih kesempatan lagi untuk polling,eotthe?! Silahkan dipolling!

Apakah appa Yongguk akan menjadi 'the next UKE' ato tetap menjadi " the king of SEME"?

Untuk sekarang,author ambil dulu dari polling terbanyak ke-2 yaitu..

"YoungLo~!" #weeiii! Chukkae~!

Ada kritikan ato saran? Kirim aja nee?  
author terima dengan lapang dada kok~ :D

Review please

…..


End file.
